Happy 19th Birthday, Hermione
by venyromioneshipper10
Summary: Saat Hermione berulang tahun ke 19, hadiah apa ya yang di berikan Ron untuk Hermione? Walaupun mereke berpisah apakah Hermione masih bisa merasakan kebahagian di hari ulang tahunnya? Read and Review ;)


AN: One Shot waktu Hermione ulang tahun ke 19 nih, pas Hermione dan Ginny di Hogwarts tapi Ron dan Harry ngga di sana. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya ngga bagus, dan misalnya ada kesalahan kata-kata maafin ya xD

Disclaimer: Karakter disini semua milik J.K Rowling. Aku cuma minjem ko xD

* * *

**Happy 19th Birthday, Hermione**

Hermione terbangun saat mendengar suara cicit burung yang berada di luar kastil, hari ini cerah matahari terang menyinari jendela jendela kastil. Hermione sekarang berada di sekolahnya di Hogwarts, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah setelah adanya perang kedua beberapa bulan lalu karena Hermione ingin mengambil nilai terakhirnya _NEWT_. Ron dan Harry tidak kembali ke sekolah karena mereka sudah mendapat kabar bahwa mereka bisa mengikuti pelatihan Auror tanpa nilai _N.E.W.T_, memang tidak adil kata Hermione berkata dalam hati, tapi toh memang Ron dan Harry sudah menunjukan bahwa mereka bisa menjadi Auror walaupun tanpa nilai ujian yang top, dan karena sekarang Kingsley Shacklebolt yang telah menjadi Mentri Sihir dan dia sudah mengenal baik Ron, Harry dan Hermione sendiri. Memang sih Kingsley juga pernah memberitahu Hermione bahwa dirinya bisa juga mendapat pekerjaan di Kementrian secara langsung tanpa nilai, tetapi Hermione menolaknya, dia pikir itu tidak adil, hanya karena Kingsley mengenal Hermione dia tidak harus berbuat itu kan? Memberi pekerjaan tanpa melihat nilai-nilainya.

Hermione menguap dan masih terbaring di atas ranjangnya, tidak tahu mengapa dia masih berada disitu. Hermione melihat kesebelah kirinya dan bisa mendapati bahwa Ginny masih tidur pulas, dadanya naik turun dengan perlahan dan suara desahannya pun terdengar begitu pelan. Dan sedetik berikutnya Hermione memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dari ranjangnya dan bangkit perlahan agar suaranya tidak membangunkan teman sekamarnya, Hermione pergi untuk mandi di kamar mandi, sesaat kemudian dia pun sudah selesai dan bercermin di kaca terdekat. Rambut cokelatnya yang basah terurai bagus dan terlihat sedikit lebih lurus karena basah di bahunya, Hermione suka dengan rambutnya kalau basah seperti ini, karena rambutnya tidak terlihat mengembang seperti biasanya, Hermione tersenyum sendiri di depan kaca. Merasa sudah puas berkaca di depan cermin Hermione pun menuju ke kopernya dan mengambil baju seragamnya yang dia simpan rapi di kopernya, beberapa menit kemudian Hermione pun sudah selesai memakai seragam lengkap dengan jubahnya.

Teman sekamar Hermione—salah satu teman angkatan Ginny dulu—terbangun dan melihat Hermione dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya, "Pagi, Hermione." katanya

"Er—pagi," kata Hermione mencoba untuk tidak terdengar canggung, teman sekamarnya pun langsung berdiri pergi meninggalkan Hermione. Hermione belum mengetahui namanya, memang sih saat itu Ginny pernah memperkenalkan teman-teman seangkatannya—yang sekamar dengan Hermione—sekali tetapi Hermione tidak bisa mengingat nama-nama mereka dengan baik.

Hermione merapikan kopernya dan menutupnya, mengambil buku-buku pelajaran yang hari ini dia pelajari dari atas meja, saat Hermione kembali duduk di atas ranjangnya untuk melihat kembali buku-bukunya ia pun bisa mendengar raungan Ginny yang sudah terbangun, Ginny duduk dan menguap di atas ranjangnya, Hermione tersenyum melihat Ginny, "Pagi, Gin!"

Ginny terlihat linglung sesaat dan melihat Hermione yang berada di sampingnya, "Eh—Hermione kau rajin sekali sudah rapi!"

Hermione tertawa.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" kata Ginny semangat dan memeluk Hermione dengan antusias.

"Terima kasih, Ginny!" kata Hermione tersenyum pada Ginny saat dia melepas pelukannya, "Astaga aku sendiri lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunku!"

"Eh? Kau lupa? Yang benar saja!" kata Ginny yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Hermione.

"Aku tidak begitu memerhatikan tanggal, sebenarnya"

Ginny memutar bola matanya, "Ya karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri!"

Hermione tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba saja senyumnya memudar begitu saja, hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya, tetapi dia belum menerima surat dari Ron ataupun Harry, apakah mereka lupa bahwa hari ini ulang tahunnya? Hermione mendengus.

"Ron mengirimmu surat, aku tebak?" tanya Ginny

Hermione mendongak melihat Ginny, "Itu yang kupikirkan, tidak ada satupun surat yang kudapatkan pagi ini." kata Hermione sedih

"Wah masa sih?" kata Ginny tidak percaya, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Hermione memandang buku yang sedang berada di pangkuannya sesaat sebelum dia berkata, "Apakah kau pikir Ron juga lupa?" katanya mendongak melihat Ginny lagi.

Ginny mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, tetapi aku yakin dia akan mengirimmu surat."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" katanya saat dia memeluk bukunya di dadanya.

"Ya ampun percaya deh!" kata Ginny yakin, "Lagipula sekarang 'kan kau pacarnya, masa sih kakakku lupa."

Hermione menunduk berpikir, memang sih sekarang Ron dan dirinya pacaran tetapi apakah benar Ron ingat ulang tahunnya. Hermione melihat arloji di sebelah tangan kanannya, sekarang jam setengah tujuh lewat lima, Hermione membatin pasti Ron masih tidur pulas disana dan belum sempat menuliskan surat untuknya.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirin," kata Ginny menyentuh bahu Hermione, "Tunggu saja, nanti juga dia akan mengirimkanmu ucapan ulang tahun." Ginny berdiri bangkit, "Aku mau mandi dulu deh,"

Hermione melihat Ginny mengambil handuk di kopernya dan berjalan meninggalkan Hermione. Hermione kembali berpikir tentang Ron, Hermione berharap Ron ingat ulang tahunnya hari ini, sesaat Hermione sedang memikirkan Ron terdengar suara nyaring Ginny yang sebelumnya ingin pergi ke kamar mandi.

Hermione sentak berdiri, "Ginny ada apa?" tanyanya yang masih berdiri di dekat ranjangnya.

"_YA AMPUN GINNY BISA NGGA SIH MENGETUK DULU!"_ terdengar suara salah satu teman sakamar Hermione yang sebelumnya memang di kamar mandi. Hermione menaruh satu tangannya di mulutnya, Hermione baru ingat bahwa kamar mandi masih dipakai, Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Ginny.

"_Ya ampun—maaf maaf, Laura!"_ terdengar suara Ginny, "_Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada didalam, habis suaramu tidak terdengar sih.."_

Hermione kembali duduk memeluk kembali bukunya dengan senyum di bibirnya, terdengar suara pintu tertutup setelah itu. Ginny pun kembali dengan tampang sebal dan duduk di ranjang di sebelah Hermione.

"Sebenarnya ngapain sih tuh dia! Mandi ko ngga ada suaranya!" gumam Ginny.

Hermione tertawa, "Mungkin dia sedang berkhayal di dalam sana."

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang kalau kamar mandi sedang dipakai?" kata Ginny mendelik pada Hermione.

"Maaf aku lupa," kata Hermione menahan diri untuk tersenyum lagi.

"Makannya jangan memikirkan kakakku terus!"

Hermione terdiam dan menatap Ginny dengan lirikan tajamnya, Ginny tidak mengacuhkannya, dia malah bersandar di atas ranjangnya, Hermione pun membereskan sekali lagi buku-bukunya dengan santai.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang dia lakukan didalam sana!" kata Ginny yang sekarang berdiri, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Aku bisa terlambat untuk sarapan kalau begini."

Hermione diam dan terus membereskan buku-bukunya, Hermione bisa mendengar suara kedua kaki Ginny yang mondar mandir di dekat ranjangnya sendiri. Sesaat Hermione sudah merapikan buku-bukunya ia menatap Ginny dan melihat Ginny yang bertampang masih sebal. Hermione duduk kembali di ranjangnya dan hanya menatap Ginny dalam diam. _Ginny_, kata Hermione dalam hati dan masih merhatikannya, Ginny adalah adik Ron dan pacar Harry, sekarang dia memang populer dan banyak diperhatikan hampir semua laki-laki di sekolah ini, Ginny yang dulunya pemalu sekarang berbeda, dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan disukai banyak orang. Harry yang dulunya hanya menganggap Ginny sebagai adik salah satu sahabatnya—Ron—sekarang juga sudah menyadari bahwa Ginny bukan dipandangnya sebagai adik Ron lagi, Harry menyadari betapa cantiknya Ginny dan menyadari bahwa Harry telah menyukai sosok Ginny sebagai perempuan, bukan hanya adik sahabatnya. Hermione tersenyum memikirkan itu, sekarang perang telah berakhir, dan Ron sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya dan Harry dan Ginny juga sudah bersama lagi setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu bahwa Harry memutuskan Ginny hanya karena dia tahu itu tidak akan aman jika Ginny masih berpacaran dengannya. Mungkin Harry berpikir pasukan Voldemort akan melukai Ginny atau yang lainnya kalau mereka tahu bahwa Ginny adalah pacar Harry. Dan Hermione dan Ron sendiri belum bisa mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing saat mereka dalam pelarian waktu itu bersama Harry. Hermione mendesah.

"Hermione kau kenapa?" kata Ginny yang kelihatannya mendengar desahan Hermione, "Kuperhatikan kau melamun dan senyum senyum saat menatapku."

Hermione tersentak dan melihat Ginny yang masih berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang masih berada didepan dadanya, "Oh—aku tidak apa-apa."

Ginny mendengus dan memutar bola matanya, "Jangan bilang kau sedang memikirkan kakakku itu lagi."

Hermione memerah, dia ingin menjawab _tidak_ tetapi tidak bisa, karena memang benar apa kata Ginny bahwa Hermione memang sedang memikirkan Ron, dan ingin menjawab _iya_ tetapi tidak bisa juga karena Hermione juga sedang memikirkan Ginny dan Harry. Akhirnya Hermione memilih hanya diam.

Ginny mendengus lagi, "LAURA CEPETAN DONG!"

Saat Ginny berkata seperti itu terdengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Ginny pun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi yang Hermione tahu bahwa Ginny masih kelihatan kesal dan sebal. Laura pun keluar dari kamar mandi—sudah berpakaian lengkap seperti Hermione—dan menuju ranjangnya dan menaruh baju kotor dan handuknya ke dalam kopernya, dia mendongak melihat Hermione dan tersenyum.

"Kau belum turun, Hermione?" katanya saat dirinya sedang memakai dasi Gryffindor-nya.

"Belum, aku mau menunggu Ginny." kata Hermione tersenyum.

"Ginny kelihatan sebal sekali," katanya tidak bersalah, "Padahalkan aku mandinya tidak begitu lama."

_Tidak begitu lama? _Apa yang dipikirkannya, Hermione merasa dia benar-benar sudah gila. Hermione mendelik pada Laura dan melihat arlojinya melihat sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh lewat lima belas, dan mendelik lagi pada Laura, hampir setengah jam Laura di kamar mandi, karena yang Hermione ingat Laura masuk sekitar jam enam lewat lima belas tepat setelah Hermione selesai, dan dia berkata bahwa itu _tidak begitu lama?_ Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan pikirannya tentang _lamanya Laura di kamar mandi._

"Aku duluan ya kalau begitu," katanya yang sudah merapikan dasinya dan membawa tasnya di belakang punggungnya, "Dah!"

Hermione hanya memberikannya senyuman, dan beberapa saat kemudian Ginny pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung membuka kopernya dan mengambil seragamnya. Sambil menunggu Ginny bersiap-siap Hermione mengambil satu bukunya untuk dibacanya sebentar.

"Yuk jalan…" kata Ginny. Hermione dan Ginny berjalan menuju Aula Besar untuk sarapan, Aula Besar pagi itu sama seperti biasanya selalu ramai oleh siswa-siswi Hogwarts. Hermione dan Ginny duduk bersebelahan, saat Hermione sedang mengambil sarapannya terdengar suara Neville dan Luna di belakang Hermione.

"Pagi…" kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Pagi, Neville, Luna." Gumam Hermione dan Ginny.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, selamat ulang tahun, Hermione." kata Luna bergairah menyentuh bahu Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Luna."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hermione." kata Neville tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Neville."

"Baiklah aku akan ke tempat asramaku," kata Luna bergairah. "Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun, Hermione!" Saat berbicara itu Luna pun hilang dari pandangan Hermione.

Neville duduk di sebrang Hermione dan Ginny. Ginny memotong rotinya dan Hermione mengoles rotinya dengan selai.

"Ron dan Harry sudah memberimu ucapan?" kata Neville menatap Hermione saat dirinya memotong roti dihadapannya.

Hermione menggeleng sedih dan memotong rotinya dengan diam. Berharap pembicaraan ini tidak dilanjutkan lagi. Tetapi Ginny berkata, "Kuyakin mereka akan mengirimmu surat."

Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil pada Ginny. Mereka melanjutkan sarapan mereka dengan diam, tetapi suara di Aula Besar terdengar ramai dengan celotehan anak siswa yang lain. Beberapa saat kemudian burung hantu yang membawa surat-surat, barang dan lain-lain telah datang dan mengantarkan bawaannya pada orang yang dituju.

"Harry mengirimku surat." kata Ginny segera membukanya dengan senang.

Hermione hanya melihat Ginny yang sedang membuka surat itu dan ada sedikit kecewa di dalam hati Hermione. Karena Hermione mengharapkan surat dari Ron yang datang dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Ginny mulai membacanya, tetapi Hermione tetap melanjutkan kembali kehadapan sarapan yang ada di depannya.

Ginny sudah selesai membaca surat dari Harry dan menatap Hermione. "Harry bilang dia harus datang pagi ke Kementrian hari ini, dia juga belum sempat berbicara dengan Ron karena dia masih tidur saat itu." Hermione mendengus. "Dan Harry menitipkan salam ulang tahun untukmu."

Hermione tersenyum. "Bilang pada Harry terima kasih."

Beberapa saat kemudian Ginny dan Hermione berpisah untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Mereka berdua mempunyai jadwal yang berbeda pagi ini. Saat Hermione berjalan menuju kelasnya pikirannya tetap pada Ron. _Kenapa dia belum mengirimku surat? Kenapa dia belum memberikanku selamat ulang tahun? Oh jangan bilang dia lupa!_

Hermione memasuki kelas-kelas yang hari ini sudah menjadi jadwalnya. Dan sampai sekarang Ron belum mengirim Hermione surat. Harry belum berbicara dengan Ron karena harus pergi ke Kementrian pagi hari, jadi toh Harry tidak bisa mengingatkan Ron untuk mengirimku surat. Hermione berjalan dengan diam untuk kembali ke asrama Gryffindor, sesampainya disana Hermione tidak melihat Ginny. Saat Hermione bertanya pada anak-anak Gryffindor yang lainnya mereka menjawab tidak tahu.

Hermione duduk di sofa dekat perapian yang apinya bergoyang tidak berhenti. Sekarang sudah menjelang malam. Hermione menghela nafas dalam-dalam, tidak terasa hari ini ia merasakan kelesuan yang tidak biasanya. Hari ini seolah hari paling sibuk bagi Hermione.

"Aduh parah banget deh hari ini." Kata Ginny yang berjalan menuju Hermione dan duduk di sebelah Hermione.

"Kenapa, Gin?" tanya Hermione memperhatikan Ginny yang terlihat merana.

"Aku pusing diberikan tugas lagi. Tugas-tugas kemarin saja masih menumpuk!" jawab Ginny bersandar di sofa yang mereka duduki. "Bagaimana?"

Hermione mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Ginny. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Ron. Apa dia sudah mengirimmu surat?"

Hermione mendengus pelan dan menggeleng. Sesaat kemudian ada burung hantu yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela. Hermione melihat burung itu dan menahan nafasnya.

"Itu kan Pig! Akhirnya!" kata Ginny saat Hermione berdiri dan membuka jendela membiarkan Pig terbang ke dalam asrama dan berdiri di sofa yang Ginny duduki. Hermione kembali ke sofa dan mencabut surat yang ada di paruh Pig. Dan benar ini surat dari Ron. Jantung Hermione berdebar-debar. Hermione melihat Pig juga membawa benda kecil di kakinya, Hermione mengambilnya dan membuka surat terlebih dahulu. Bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Ron katakana di dalam surat ini.

"Buka! Buka!" kata Ginny antusias. "Si Ron memberikanmu apa ya kira-kira." Lanjut Ginny melihat benda kecil yang sudah Hermione taruh di pangkuannya. Hermione hanya tertawa dan duduk di sebelah Ginny, membuka pelan surat Ron. Hermione menghela dan membacanya.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Selamat ulang tahun, 'Mione! Aku ingin meminta maaf kalau aku baru mengirimmu surat. Aku ingat hari ini ulang tahunmu, tapi saat aku ingin mengambil hadiahmu di toko, toko itu telat membuka tokonya. Itu kenapa aku terlambat mengucapkan ulang tahun padamu. Aku kesal dan ingin sekali marah-marah kepada yang punya toko, tapi aku tahan karena dia memang sedang mempunyai masalah di rumahnya._

_Baiklah, lupakan tentang toko itu _(Hermione cekikikan)_ aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun lagi untukmu! Kalau aku bisa mengucapkan itu beribu-ribu kali untuk membuatmu memaafkanku akan kulakukan. Aku tidak percaya aku mengirimmu surat selambat ini, jika saja kau masih mempunyai Pembalik-Waktu itu aku pasti akan meminjamnya dan tidak akan memesan hadiahmu di toko itu, —tunggu, kenapa aku membicarakan toko itu lagi? _(Hermione tertawa)

_Hermione kuharap kau suka dengan hadiahku, memang tidak seberapa tapi kuharap kau menyukainya. Jadi kumohon jangan marah padaku ya, maaf maaf maaf maaf._

_Salam sayang untukmu,_

_Ron_

_PS: Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengirim Pig kesana, tapi ya disini tidak ada lagi burung hantu. Bisakah kau mengistirahatkan Pig untuk sementara waktu disana? I love you and miss you here xx_

Hermione tersenyum dan menaruh surat Ron disebelahnya, "Ron kadang tidak jelas ya…"

Hermione hanya tertawa kecil saat Ginny berkata seperti itu. Hermione mengambil bungkus kecil yang berada di pangkuannya, bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di dalam bungkus kecil ini. Tapi apapun isinya Hermione pasti akan menyukainya karena hadiah ini dari Ron. Waktu natal di tahun kelimanya, Hermione mendapatkan parfum dari Ron dan Hermione tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkannya waktu itu.

Hermione membuka bungkusnya perlahan, dan setelah itu ia bisa melihat kotak kecil seperti kotak musik dan ditengah-tengan nya ada tombol kecil. Hermione mengangkat alisnya dan apa yang akan terjadi jika Hermione memencet tombol itu.

"Apa ini?" kata Ginny melihat kotak kecil yang sedang berada di tangan Hermione.

"Kurasa aku harus memencet tombol kecil ini." Kata Hermione mengelus pelan tombol kecil itu.

"Dan lalu apa yang akan terjadi?" kata Ginny mengangkat alisnya. Hermione tahu Ginny tidak pernah melihat benda-benda seperti ini. Dan bertanya dalam hati, _apa Ron membeli ini di toko Muggle?_

"Ini seperti kotak musik kecil, Gin… biasanya jika kita memencet tombol kecil ini nanti akan ada nada suara musik atau nada-nada piano yang merdu."

"Jadi ini benda Muggle?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Kata Hermione masih mengelus tombol kecil.

"Ron gila juga ya pergi ke toko Muggle dan ingin memarah-marahi penjaga toko Muggle itu pula."

Hermione tertawa. Mereka terdiam sesaat dan Hermione melihat Ginny yang mengangguk, menandakan ia harus memencet tombolnya. Hermione memencet tombol itu, dan suara piano yang merdu terdengar halus di udara.

_Hermione…_

Suara Ron terdengar di dalam kotak musik itu, seolah suara piano yang merdu itu sedang mengiringkan Ron untuk berpidato.

_Aku tidak percaya akhirnya sekarang kau menjadi milikku. Aku tahu kadang aku mempunyai kesalahan dan sering membuatmu kesal, tetapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu._

Suara Ron pun sudah tidak terdengar lagi dan dengan dentingan terakhir suara piano itu juga sudah menghilang. Hermione manaruh satu tangannya dan menahan air mata yang sudah berlinang di matanya. Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana Ron mengetahui benda Muggle seperti ini. Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana Ron bisa manis seperti ini.

"Ya ampun..." gumam Ginny. "Kakakku—kakakku kepentok benda apa sih bisa semanis ini?"

Hermione tersenyum dan memencet tombol itu lagi. Suara piano yang sama dan suara Ron yang mengulang kata-kata yang beberapa detik lalu terdengar di telinga Hermione.

"Hermione sudahlah jangan di ulang-ulang terus! Nanti suara Ron menempel terus di kepalaku!"

Hermione tertawa. "Baiklah,"

"Eh ada suratnya nih di dalam bungkusnya."

Hermione mengambil surat di dalam bungkusnya dan membaca.

_Hermione kau pasti tahu kalau aku pergi ke toko Muggle setelah melihat benda ini. George pernah bilang tentang benda seperti ini karena dia kadang berbelanja di toko Muggle untuk di ubah menjadi hal konyol, dan aku dan dia pergi untuk membeli benda ini dan mengisi suaraku sendiri. George selalu meledekku dan membuat kupingku memerah. Untung saja kau tidak bisa melihat bagaimana aku memerah saat itu. Aku merasa kalau suaraku terdengar aneh di benda itu, tapi yeah kuharap kau menyukainya. Happy 19__th__ Birthday, Hermione!_

Hermione tersenyum dan melipat surat-surat Ron,menggenggam kotak musik kecil itu ke dalam saku jubahnya. "Aku akan membalasnya besok. Aku ingin Ron tahu betapa manisnya dia ini."

Ginny tertawa dan bangkit berdiri. "Pasti kuping dia memerah, percaya deh."

Hermione menyeringai.

"Yuk ke bawah, kurasa sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam."

Saat Ginny berkata seperti itu, Hermione mengangguk dan berdiri untuk pergi ke Aula Besar. Surat-surat Ron dan hadiahnya masih berada di saku dalam jubah Hermione. Mengingat itu, Hermione hanya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Tapi Hermione tidak perduli. Yang terpenting adalah; Ron memberikannya hadiah yang paling manis yang pernah ia terima.

* * *

AN: Minta review nya dong, thanks yang udah nyempetin baca xx


End file.
